For simulating military combat situations without actually firing live ammunition, laser systems have been developed, using relatively low power lasers and matched detectors for indicating when a "hit" has occurred. These systems are known as "MILES" systems, with the acronym "MILES" standing for Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement Systems. Another acronym used for one aspect of the MILES program is "AGES", standing for Air-to-Ground Engagement Simulation.
In working with MILES systems, the laser beam is modulated to indicate the type of weapon which is the source of the laser beam; and a player identification number may also be included in the transmitted signal. When a player is "hit" and has received a valid MILES code, an indication is given such as the sounding of a horn.
Failure of MILES transmitters and/or detection systems would significantly reduce the value of combat exercises; and it has been difficult and time-consuming, up to the advent of the present invention, to easily check the operativeness of MILES systems.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held controller with a visual display for simply and conveniently either (1) transmitting and displaying, or (2) receiving and displaying, MILES signals.